Cindy Bear
Cindy Bear is the love-interest of Yogi Bear. Physical apperance Cindy Bear is a female bear who has a dasiy, a yellow scarf, a light blue skirt, and a light bue umbrella. Personality Cindy Bear gets Yogi to be in love with her. Character Cindy Bear, is the love-interest of Yogi Bear and a resident of Jellystone Park. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent, and carries a parasol. Cindy rarely engages in the same antics as Yogi and Boo-Boo and does not share the same antagonistic relationship with Ranger Smith. Her romance with Yogi Bear is typically portrayed as on-again/off-again, with her pursuing him while he avoids and evades her advances. Just as often, however, Yogi is shown to return her affections. In The Yogi Bear Show Cindy Bear originally appeared in the shorts "Acrobatty Bear", "A Wooin' Bruin" and the three-parter "Yogi's Birthday Party", where her fur was blue, but it was later changed to a light gray-beige to match that of Yogi (dark brown) and Boo Boo (light tan) in Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! in 1964 Cindy feels upset that Yogi be sent to San Diego Zoo by Ranger Smith that Yogi's best friend Boo Boo told that, and she want to go the zoo be with him, but then she on the wrong train it's on their way to the Saint Louis Zoo by told the other bears she feels very sad and crying with the tears of her eyes she never see her boyfriend again then that night Cindy fails off the train with the cage broken it she was lost she feels crying and sobbing on the grass, then Yogi arrives at the Chizzing Bros' Circus with Boo Boo Cindy tell Yogi what happened she was a prisoner, they found her and they keeping her locked up in this cage all the time and Mugger chases her and Grifter yells at her and they joined her and the circus of the high-wire bear act she feels upset and crying she want to go home to Jellystone Park Yogi feel very sorry for her and give her a hug and he take care of her to came to rescue her. after the bears are escaped from the circus Cindy knew Yogi was very brave and smart bear ever and its falling in love on their honeymoon in Veince and then at New York City Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo wakes up they saw Ranger Smith on the helicopter to have a ride on their way back to Jellystone Park Ranger Smith apologize to Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo to be sent them away to the zoo he be in trouble with the commissioner but the commissioner tells Smith he knew was be the chief ranger. In this same film, Cindy sported a very light-blue skirt, and a very light-yellow scarf tied about her neck. She also wore a hat in the original 1961 cartoons, and in a few of her later appearances as well. Her personality also changed from her original episodes to the movie. In the original shorts she was usually not portrayed in a very positive light, and was very self-centered. However, in the movie, when she was turned into Yogi's love interest she was made more sympathetic and was given a sweeter personality. In Yo Yogi! Cindy along with Yogi's gang on with her rival Roxie Bear. In Yogi's First Christmas Cindy to give Yogi a kiss on Christmas Mistletoe. In Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears, Cindy looking for Yogi and Boo Boo to see old mountain bear, then Ranger Roubideux takes her to Ranger Smith to get Yogis and Boo Boos and only telling her where is the real Yogi and Boo Boo after the clones o Yogi and Boo Boo are stopped Cindy hug Yogi to stopped those robot bears from space but Boo Boo was missed in action they went to find him and that night they found Boo Boo was sitting down and feels sad he missed Snulu and he has to singing of "True Blue Boo Boo" Yogi tells Cindy that his little bear friend could sing-a-song liked Snulu. Yogi's Gang, Cindy appears in two episodes is "Gossipy Witch" and "Mr. Hothead". In Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Cindy appears in one episode is "To Bee or Not to Bee" Cindy lives at the farm with the bees she need for help Yogi and his friends to saved the bees from Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley. Filmography TV Shows * The Yogi Bear Show (1961) * The New Yogi Bear Show (TBA) * Yo Yogi! (1991) Films and Specials * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Yogi's First Christmas ''(1980) * ''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) Guest Appearances * TBA Casting histroy * Julie Bennett - from ''The Yogi Bear Show ''(1961) through ''- The New Yogi Bear Show ''(1988) * Janet Waldo - ''Yogi's First Christmas ''(1980) * Kath Soucie - ''Yo Yogi! ''(TBA) Trivia TBA Gallery 2.png HANNA BARBERA.jpg Julie Bennett as the onignal voice of Cindy Bear.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Girlfriends Category:Yogi Bear characters Category:Females